Where Are You Christmas?
by The Bronipegusisters Studios
Summary: Sorry this is a late Christmas special. Heart Note, age: 7, is feeling sad this Christmas. I wonder what it could be. Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Where are you Christmas from How The Grinch Stole Christmas or MLP they belong to their respected owners. P.S. This is in the EqGverse.


Heart Note, now at the age of 7, walked the halls of her home with a blue blanket around her shoulders. She clutched the red gem pendant that hung around her neck, a symbol and gift for her transformation of becoming a siren. She passed a window, frosted over from the cold winter air outside. It was Christmas Eve, a time she always loved, her and her sisters around the Christmas tree, decorating it with ornaments that were both old and new, the laughs they had about Sonata's snow covered hair, the smell of homemade cookies Aria made, and the warm cuddles from Adagio, a sister who she calls a mother when she doesn't think. But, that all changed when she became a siren. Everyone became so serious, teaching her things a siren does, says, and acts. They haven't even noticed that it was the Christmas season until she pulled out the Christmas tree from the supply closet. They didn't even bother to help her decorate it. If they wanted to decorate it, then it's too late now, the tree was fully decorated, all except the star on top, which sat on the coffee table in the living room. Man, she wished she was taller. Heart Note looked up at the starless Christmas tree with a look of sadness. She missed Christmas, but...where did it go?

 **[Heart Note]**

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Why can't I find you?_

 _Why have you gone away?_

 _Where is the laughter_

 _you used to bring me?_

 _Why can't I hear music play?_

Adagio groaned as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she heard Heart Note's singing. _'What's she doing up so late?'_ Adagio thought. She quietly got out of bed, putting the blanket over her shoulders to keep from getting cold, and went to the living room to see what Heart Note was doing.

 **[Heart Note]**

 _My world is changing_

 _I'm rearranging_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

 _'Christmas changing?'_ Adagio thought as she spied on Heart Note from behind a corner. _'It hasn't changed. What's she taking about? Wait-!'_ Heart Note looked out one of the frosted windows, wondering why things have to change.

 **[Heart Note]**

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Do you remember_

 _The one you used to know?_

 _I'm not the same one_

 _See what time's done_

 _Is that why you have let me go?_

Heart Note's pendent glowed a soft pink and a stream of light emitted from the pendant. The light made it's way to Adagio's pendent and it, too, glowed pink. Adagio was confused at first, until she started to see from Heart Note's point of view. She saw them all being all serious, not caring for the holiday they had grown to love. She then saw Heart Note decorating the tree all by herself. Now Adagio felt guilty, she had deliberately. Unintentionally, ignored Heart Note, only focusing on the fact that she had become a siren, not the one holiday that she, Aria, and, partially, Sonata had absolutely nothing to do with until they were tasked with the duty of taking care of an orphaned baby girl. _Her_ baby girl.

Heart Note wasn't going to give up on Christmas, not if her life depended on it. She'll show her sisters that Christmas is still here and they can celebrate it as a family.

 **[Heart Note]**

 _Christmas is here_

 _Everywhere, oh_

 _Christmas is here_

 _If you care, oh_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind_

 _You will feel like Christmas all the time_

 _I feel you Christmas_

 _I know I've found you_

 _You never fade away_

 _The joy of Christmas_

 _Stays here inside us_

 _Fill each and every heart with love_

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Fill your heart with love_

Adagio came out of her hiding spot to face Heart Note. "Heart Note?"

Heart Note turned around in surprise to see her big sister watching her. "H-Hi Adagio."

"Look," Adagio said, "I'm sorry, Heart Note."

"For what?"

"For everything." She sighed and knelt down to Heart Note's level. "I was so caught up in your transformation to a siren that I completely ignored Christmas and you." She hugged her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Adagio." Heart Note said, hugging Adagio back. "You're my big sister."

Adagio broke the hug and and smiled at her little sister. "Alright now, let's get back to bed. Okay?" Heart Note's tired yawn was all the answer Adagio needed to know that Heart Note was ready for bed. She took her hand.

"Adagio?" Heart Note asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." Adagio then picked up Heart Note, who was smaller than normal for a 7-year-old, and laid her down on her bed before laying down next to her.

"I love you mommy." Heart Note said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, my baby girl." Adagio said before she, too, went to sleep.


End file.
